Steal My Heart
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Eren is having a great day. No angry customers, the sun is shining, and he got off work a little early, which is always a bonus. But, his good day quickly takes a turn for the worse when he cuts into an alley to take a shortcut and finds himself face to face with a thief.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just finished this two shot. I'll post both chapters right now. This was originally supposed to be a silly little one shot about Eren catching Levi, just like in the beginning, but before I knew it I had 12 pages, and still going strong, so I cut it into two. Let me know if you like it. Happy Reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

Steal My Heart

Eren walked down the sidewalk with a smile spread across his face. The breeze ruffled his hair, and the sun warmed his shoulders as he walked home from work. He had just finished his morning shift at the café down the street and was in an incredibly good mood. He had made a little extra in tips, and he only dealt with one bitchy customer. Not to mention the weather was simply gorgeous. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

He turned the corner into an alleyway to take a shortcut as usual, but stopped in his tracks, good mood quickly turning sour at the sight before him. A short man with black hair styled in an undercut knelt in front of the back door that Eren knew opened up to one of his favorite restaurants in the city. The strange man had a lock pick in hand and swore quietly as he wiggled the tool around in his hand.

Eren wasn't about to let someone steal from his favorite restaurant. "Excuse me." He called out.

The man whipped his head around and sent Eren a glare that made him think twice about addressing the apparent thief. Eren could hardly meet the man's piercing gunmetal blue eyes. "What?" the man asked, and Eren nearly melted. That voice took Eren's breath away, and if this guy weren't doing something very illegal, he would probably hit on the other male.

Steeling himself, Eren pressed on, not ready to stop now. He had a good day, and he wasn't going to let this guy ruin it. "What are you doing?"

One slim eyebrow raised, and the man turned back to the door, "picking the lock. What does it look like?"

"That's not what I meant. You're breaking into a place that isn't yours. You're a thief and nothing more." Eren stated, trying to get the man to walk away before he was forced to call the cops.

The man spoke while still wiggling the locked door handle, "I'm not a thief. I'm just really good at acquiring things that aren't mine."

"Okay, same thing." Eren groaned a sigh and said, "Look, if you don't stop I'm going to have to call the cops on you and you'll ruin my whole day, which was turning out to be a pretty good one, by the way."

The man stopped for a second, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Stop right there, kid. First of all, I'm not a thief. Second, I was only kidding. I'm not acquiring anything but my own keys that I left inside this fine establishment. You see, I'm the general manager of this restaurant, and I have left my keys inside last night and happen to know how to pick this particular kind of lock." As he finished speaking the lock clicked open and the door swung inward. "I'll even show you. Come on."

He walked inside, and Eren followed behind him closely, still cautious of the potential thief. The stranger reached over to flip on the light switch that he didn't even have to look for to find. The thought that this man knew the restaurant well enough to know where the light switch was, gave Eren the first clue that he had told the truth, but he couldn't be too sure.

He continued to follow the man through the perfectly clean kitchen and found himself relieved to know that the food he loved so much came from a clean kitchen. The man strode up to a counter top on the other side of the kitchen and picked up a set of keys, dangling them in front of Eren's face. "See?"

Eren nodded, "Now prove that they're yours." The man shook his head, but he started naming off what keys went to which doors, and even proved it by opening a few of them.

Eren seemed convinced and relaxed knowing that he didn't have to call any law enforcement. The stranger smiled a little when he knew he had gained Eren's trust and started a new conversation. "Though your concern was unnecessary, I do appreciate it. My name is Levi Ackerman, and like I said, I'm the general manager here. Not many people would be willing to try and stop a thief on their own like that, and I must say I'm impressed with your courage. I'll tell you what, the next time you're in here, ask for me and you and anyone you bring with you will receive a meal on the house. My treat for standing up for my restaurant."

"Thank you for that. I'll take you up on it. My name is Eren Jaeger. And, your restaurant? I thought you were the general manager?" Eren asked, confused.

"General manager and owner." Levi stated. "I like to be involved in my establishments."

"That's good, because I never see the owner of the café I work at. I think I've only met him once in the two years I've been there."

Levi shook his head. "That's a café destined for failure. Owners need to be involved in what they expect to make money from or it does them no good. I learned the hard way on that one. Where do you work?"

"I work at café Sina down the road."

Levi's eyebrows shot up. "Interesting. And you say the owner isn't involved at all?" Eren nodded his head and Levi shrugged. "Very interesting, considering that happens to be one of my favorite places to get my morning tea."

Eren laughed. "Oh my gosh. You're the tea guy!" Levi looked at him questioningly. "I never work early enough to actually meet this guy, but there's a guy that comes in about every other day and always orders a medium earl grey tea. There's some major rumors going on about you at that café."

Levi leaned back against the counter, looking highly amused by this information. "What kind of rumors, because you're right. Medium Earl Grey is my choice. And I am in there about every other day right when the café opens or a little after."

"Well, I've heard that this man is ridiculously attractive, and has a nice ass, especially when he wears his tight gray slacks that hug all the right places. I've heard that he's a business man and probably has a trophy wife. Probably rich, too."

Levi nodded, looking impressed. "Well, the rumors aren't all wrong. Except for the trophy wife. I'm single and very gay. I'm a business man in a sense. I run two different restaurants, both very different, but I'm proud of the both of them. Though this is the one where I spend most of my time, and I've hired a GM for my other establishment, I still spend most of my time in both places. I am not short on cash, and as for my looks, well, I'm a little biased, but I also think those gray slacks make my ass look fabulous."

Eren couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "I guess I need to see these slacks. I'm in the café about an hour and half after open five days a week. Come see me and the next cup is on me. My days off are Wednesdays and Sundays."

Levi hummed assessing the cute barista in front of him. "Okay, you got a deal. But you need to come in for your free meal. Don't forget."

"I won't" Eren responded. Just at that moment a girl walked in through the back door, wearing a chef coat and a hat in her hand. "I guess that's my cue to take off. Thanks, Levi, and I'm glad you're not a thief." Levi nodded in agreement and the brunet left through the back door.

Levi watched him go with curious eyes, and the girl who walked in addressed him, "hey, Levi, you okay?"

"Yes, Petra. I'm fine. Let's get started for the day."

…

"Double shot mocha for Carissa." Eren said placing the hot beverage on the counter to be picked up by the customer. The young girl placed a dollar in the tip jar, and Eren caught it as she walked away. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" With that drink finished it signaled the end of the rush Eren had walked in on fifteen minutes earlier, so Eren and Jean, quietly for once, cleaned their stations of excess foam and spilled coffee and milk. Jean announced that he would be going to clean dishes in the back and that Eren would have to watch the front. He nodded, and Jean disappeared behind the swinging door leading to the back.

Eren was wiping his hands with the rag he kept near his station when the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer. Eren put on his best customer service smile and turned to face the door. He was met with a familiar face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the restaurant thief."

Levi rolled his eyes but accepted the teasing. "That's me. I assume you know my order?"

Eren nodded and turned to make the drink. He went about it quickly and returned to the front counter to hand off the drink, "Medium Earl Grey for Levi."

The man nodded and took the cup. Eren watched him take his first sip, and he assessed Eren as he licked his lips. "I might have to visit you more often." He finally said after letting the flavor sink in. "Especially if it's always going to be this good." He took another sip from his cup.

"I'm glad you like it. So, what's on your agenda today? Picking more locks for your own restaurant?" Eren teased again.

Levi rolled his eyes yet again and responded. "ha ha, very funny. No, actually. I'm off today. My assistant manager is on tonight. I might go visit my other restaurant though. But later tonight. What about you? What do you have planned after work?"

"Sounds fun. My butt has a hot date with my couch. In other words, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do tonight besides watch Netflix with my dog."

"Sounds exciting…" Levi cleared his throat, "so you have a dog, huh?"

"Yep, his name is Titan. He's a golden retriever, and he's the love of my life, well for now since I don't have one of those. I hope I will one day though." Eren laughed at himself.

"Well, he sounds amazing. I'd like to meet him some time." Levi said, taking another sip of his tea.

"That's fine. He loves people though, so be prepared to be mauled by 80 pounds of fuzz."

"I don't mind dog fuzz. Cats are better though. I have one of those."

"Aww. You have a kitty cat? I want to meet him!" Eren bounced up and down a little on his side of the counter. "What's his name?"

"His name is freckle. He has one freckle on the end of his nose. I know it's a crazy name, but one of my best friends named him and it stuck." Levi shrugged.

"Well, I think that's a cute name. Now I definitely have to meet him." Eren said as another customer walked through the door. "Excuse me for a few minutes, Levi." Levi nodded and Eren turned to help the guest. Levi stood off to the side, waiting for Eren to finish and biting his lip. When Eren finished he turned to see Levi still standing there, "so where were we then?"

"Eren, how would you like to have something to do tonight, other than sit on your ass on your couch watching Netflix with your dog, that is?"

Eren's eyebrows went up, and he asked, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind some company to go drive out to my other restaurant. Dinner would be on me, of course, then we could go do something fun together. I haven't really thought quite that far ahead yet…" He looked away, staring at a spot on the wall, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"Like a date?" Eren asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't even know if you're gay, or whatever, but I thought I'd ask." Levi said, then started to back track, "but you don't have to go if you don't want to of course. I mean, who wants to go drive to a stupid restaurant outside the city?"

"Hey, Levi." Levi stopped talking to look Eren's direction. "I would love to go for a drive with you. I didn't bring my car to work again today, and I'll have to go home and change before we can go, though."

"Not a problem. I can pick you up here and take you home, so you can change then we can head out. And that way I get to meet the dog. What time do you get off here?"

"Marco will be here to relieve me at two." He reached out and took Levi's cup from him. Levi looked offended until he saw what Eren was doing. Eren took out his Sharpie marker to write his phone number on the rim below the lid. Then Levi took the Sharpie from Eren and wrote his own cell number on a napkin. They exchanged the items, Levi taking another sip, and Eren stuffing the napkin in his back pocket.

"I'll head out now, then. I'll pick you up here at two. I'll be driving a black Mercedes Benz." Eren nodded and Levi said, "See you later," before stuffing a twenty dollar bill in the jar and walking out the door before Eren could stop him. Eren couldn't wait for his shift to end.

…

Marco came to relieve Eren, the only problem became that he was a few minutes late, which left Eren rushing to get out as fast as he could, hoping Levi wouldn't be mad at him. He seemed like a timely guy that wouldn't appreciate tardiness. Then again, he knew Eren was working, so the brunet hoped the older man would cut him some slack.

Eren ran out of the café at ten minutes after two and spotted the black Mercedes parked by the curb. He approached it and recognized Levi when he rolled the window down. Levi unlocked the door, so he could climb into the passenger seat, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Marco was late, and I still had to finish cleaning."

"No big deal. I knew you probably had to finish up. Shit happens." He put the car in drive and pulled smoothly away from the curb. "Where do you live?"

"I'm in rose tower. Do you know where that is?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded, "Yes. I live there, too. I'm on the top floor."

"Whoa, seriously?" Eren asked, and Levi nodded again. "That's crazy. We live in the same building and never met before."

"Yeah, kind of crazy. What floor are you on?" Levi asked.

"I'm only on the fifth. Nothing special. But you're on the top floor. That means you're in one of the penthouse suites. The really big ones with the amazing view. I've always wanted to see inside of one." Eren got this dreamy look in his eyes, and Levi chuckled quietly at him.

When he stopped laughing at Eren, Levi said, "So, do you want to meet Freckle?"

Eren whipped his head around to look at Levi and the older man could tell he was trying not to act like a five-year-old on Christmas. "Can I?"

Levi nodded, and Eren's face lit up like he was receiving the greatest gift in the world. Levi pulled into the parking garage attached to their building and parked in his spot. The two men got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the building where they greeted their doorman. They exchanged pleasantries and entered one of the elevators to take them up to Eren's floor first.

When they got to the fifth floor, they exited the elevator and Eren led them to his apartment. He inserted his key into the lock and they could hear Titan barking on the other side. When the door swung open Eren was immediately hit with a giant ball of white fur. Titan was standing on his hind legs with his front legs around Eren's waist. Eren gave him a good scratch behind his ears and pushed him back down. When Levi came in, Titan's tail started wagging even faster, the force of it moving his whole body. Eren was able to snag his collar before he gave Levi a big hug, too. "No, Titan. Down boy. Sorry, he likes to hug people." Levi could only think that that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Titan obediently stood next to his master, and Eren told him to sit. Once the dog had calmed down, Levi approached to pat him on the head and become acquainted with him. Once Eren was sure that Titan wasn't going to attack Levi, he retreated to his bedroom to shower quickly and change into something more appropriate for a date.

While Eren did that, Levi sat on his sofa, petting the dog that he quickly decided he liked. He was well-behaved and an absolutely gorgeous dog. He had a long, cute face and super light blond fur. He fit in with his surroundings in the apartment. Eren kept his apartment clean, and the curtains open to let in plenty of natural light in addition to the can lights in the ceiling. The décor was natural and neutral, brown leather and dark woods. The hardwood floor was covered in the living room with a light colored rug, and Titan had a big, fluffy bed in the corner in front of the TV. Levi found himself very comfortable in the small, one-bedroom apartment.

It only took fifteen minutes for Eren to return from his bedroom, and he announced that he should take Titan outside since he didn't know when he would be back that night. Levi was more than willing to go down with them to watch titan run around the fenced area outside for a minute. Eren retrieved the leash from a basket on the end table by the couch and Titan nearly ran him over in his excitement to go outside.

Levi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the sight of Eren commanding the dog to sit, and Titan doing it, but wiggling around, unable to contain his excitement. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you while I changed and showered?" Eren asked as they walked out the door.

Levi shook his head. "not at all. I rather like him. He's really well behaved. How old is he?"

"He just turned two a few weeks ago." Eren pushed the button to go down in the elevator and the one next to them opened up, so they entered.

"You've trained him well." Levi praised.

"Thanks. I got him when he was only six weeks old, and we've done a lot of work since then. My mom gave him to me as a birthday present." A sort of sadness passed over Eren's face, and Levi didn't know what to do with that.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, not sure what to make of the sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. My mom died about a little over a year ago from cancer. It was a little rough, but I'm alright. Titan is sort of what I have left of her in a way." Eren looked down at the dog sitting at his heel with fondness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, It's alright. I don't mind being asked about my mom. I love her, and I want to tell people about her, about how incredible she was. She was so kind, loving, and the best mom I could have asked for."

Levi nodded, and Eren noticed he seemed to be thinking about something. "What's your mom like?" Eren asked.

Levi shook his head and said, "I haven't seen my mom since I was a little kid. She abandoned me when I was only a few years old. I was raised by my uncle. He's not a bad guy, but he's not a parent, you know?"

Eren nodded, "I understand. At least I still have my dad, and you have your uncle. It's something, right?"

Levi looked over at the younger man walking beside him. They had made it outside to the fenced area for dogs, and Eren let Titan off his leash so that he could sniff around for a place to do his business. Levi finally answered. "You're right. I am lucky to have Kenny. He has always been there when I've needed someone to rely on."

Eren smiled and nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching Titan interact with another dog after he had done his business. Finally, Eren turned to Levi, "we should get going if we want to see Freckle and still have time to get to the restaurant, yes?"

Levi nodded and Eren called Titan over, hooking his leash back on his collar. They deposited Titan back at Eren's apartment then left to get back in the elevator and ride it up to the top floor. In order to get there, Levi had to insert his key into the slot next to the button that would take them there. The ride up felt super long, but Eren was beyond excited to finally see one of the penthouses.

The elevator door opened to a short hallway on the top floor. There were only three doors on this floor, and Levi approached the one on the far right, the one known to hold the biggest of the three apartments. He opened the door and let Eren in. Eren's jaw dropped just standing in the entry. He could see the glass wall that made up the entire far wall and the wall to his left. Not only was the view bound to be amazing, but the décor just looked expensive. Levi had gone with a black and white theme. Black couches, white rugs, black end tables, white granite counter tops in the kitchen with black cabinets. The look was so classy and Eren fell in love with it immediately. Not to mention the massive television set up against the wall to his left.

"Do you like it?" Levi asked. Eren could only nod, still trying to take everything in. He was interrupted in his observations by something rubbing up against his leg. He looked down to see a black cat with white legs and a white stripe on his face. Sure enough, smack in the middle of the white stripe, on his nose, there was a single black dot.

The cat looked up at Eren expectantly and Eren asked, "does he like to be held?"

Levi answered, "yes. But only on his terms. He rubs against you like that when he wants attention."

Eren didn't have to be told twice. He leaned down to scoop the cat up into his arms. Freckle had gorgeous blue eyes, and Eren decided this cat reminded him of Levi. "He looks kind of like you."

"What?" Levi asked.

"Black fur, blue eyes. He looks like you." Eren explained, and Levi chuckled.

"I guess he kind of does, huh?" Levi started walking toward a hallway to the right and said over his shoulder. "I'm just going to grab something really quickly. Feel free to look around for a minute."

Eren nodded, thanking Levi and setting out toward the giant windows. Eren gasped at the view when he got there, still petting the purring cat in his arms. Laid out in front of him was the ocean-side city of Trost, and beyond that the ocean itself, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Eren decided then that he wouldn't mind seeing this more often. He could see himself standing in that very spot, drinking his morning coffee and looking out at the view.

"I take it you like the view." Levi said, returning from wherever he went and approaching Eren. Eren nodded, content to simply stare out at the horizon. Levi chuckled and took the cat from his arms, setting him on the floor. "We should get going if we want to get dinner at my restaurant. It's a bit of a drive. I hope that's okay."

Eren turned to watch Levi place the cat on the ground. "I don't mind. I like talking to you, and the drive will give us the chance to talk more."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

…

On the way to the restaurant, Levi and Eren found themselves to be highly compatible. They had a lot of the same opinions and tastes. They liked the same kind of music, similar tastes in food, passion for their hobbies, and many other things. Eren learned that Levi could play the piano, and Levi found out that Eren is quite a good writer. He even made Eren read him some of the things he had written that he found on his phone.

These things were basic things learned, but important. They learned from this that they got along at the most basic level, which could only be described as relieving.

They also found out that there was almost a ten year age gap between them. Eren was 23 and Levi would be turning 33 in only a few months. That hardly bothered them, though, age not a factor preventing them from trying to pursue each other, which they both had intentions of doing.

Dinner was at Levi's second restaurant, which happened to be a French restaurant on the coast, and that was when Eren learned that Levi was at least part French, and even spoke some of the language. Eren made him speak some French, using the excuse that Levi had made him read earlier. When Levi finally relented and spoke some of the foreign language, Eren could have kissed him. The sound of the words rolling off Levi's tongue did something for him. At this rate, Eren was pretty sure he would kiss someone on the first date for the first time ever. He didn't usually do kisses until at least the second, if not the third, date.

When they finished dinner, neither of them had to pay, because ultimately, Levi was paying for all of it. They left a hefty tip on the table, however, and Levi guided Eren outside where he asked what Eren would like to do. Eren responded that he would like to take a walk along the beach. Levi agreed without complaint and they left the car where it was, setting out to walk through the waves, removing their shoes and rolling up their pants.

They still ended up getting a little wet, thanks to Eren deciding it would be a good idea to splash Levi a little on the back of his legs. Levi retaliated, but they gave up before it could go too far. They ended up sitting on an empty beach, watching the sun set over the ocean, just talking about everything and nothing.

Eren decided, as he watched Levi talk while looking out over the water, that this was the best date he had ever been on. He had never been on a date where they just talked and got to know each other, but still having fun. Levi had been a complete gentleman, watching over him and making sure he had enjoyed every moment, but not being too worried about it and just going with the flow. They fit well together.

Eren let all of this go through his head, barely hearing what Levi was saying about the water and the tides. When the older man looked over he was met with a face he hadn't seen on Eren yet. It was one of wonder and a kind of fondness that didn't make sense just yet. "What?" he asked.

Eren shook his head and blushed as he looked back out to sea. "nothing. It's nothing." He said.

It was in this moment that Levi really looked at Eren and saw more than just the barista from his favorite coffee shop. He saw a man that he fit well with. He saw something beautiful and serene. Eren made him feel twenty again, something his previous relationships hadn't made him feel. Rather, they had made him feel older, more stressed. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. This, though, this felt right.

"Eren." Levi said quietly, gaining the other's attention. Eren looked over at him and Levi couldn't stop himself from asking, "can I kiss you?"

Eren had a feeling that was coming, but honestly couldn't say he hadn't been hoping for it. "I don't normally kiss on the first date." Levi looked a little deflated until Eren continued, "but I think this should be the exception."

Levi reached his hand up to brush the back of his fingers over Eren's cheek then cup it. He leaned in and waited for Eren to be the one to close the remaining distance. He did, and their lips touched softly, chastely, then passion sparked between them, sudden and intense, pulling them closer until Eren laid beneath Levi in the sand with his arms around the older man's neck. Levi held himself up with strong arms on either side of Eren's shoulders until Eren knocked them down so that Levi could run nimble fingers through chocolate locks of hair, laying on top of the younger man.

When Levi pulled away he realized that Eren was currently laying in sand. Sand gets everywhere. Levi didn't like sand. He grimaced, and Eren's eyes went wide. "What? Did I do something wrong. I'm sorry."

Levi chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. It's not you. I just hate sand, and you're currently laying in it. It's going to be in your hair and everything."

Eren smiled and laughed in relief. "That's it? Good hell, I thought you were upset with me for something. I was like, 'please just at least give me a ride home, even if you hate me. And what on earth did I do?' I'm glad that's not it. You scared me."

Levi shook his head and pecked Eren one more time on the lips, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Eren looked down at the horizon to see that the sun had sunk below it, the sky bursting with all kinds of colors. "Look."

Levi sat up and turned around to see what Eren had seen and smiled softly, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Eren agreed.

When the sun had sunk down further below the horizon and the colors faded with it, Levi finally suggested that it was time to go home. Eren agreed and they walked back to the car.

…

Eren leaned over the counter with his elbow resting on it and his chin in his hand. He sighed thinking about his date with Levi the night before. Jean snickered at him, and he turned around to give his best glare. Jean just laughed at him and teased, "what, have you gone and fallen in love with someone on me?"

Eren scoffed, "No way." He turned back to staring out the windows at the rain without really seeing it, "but I can't say I don't like him. He was so amazing…" Eren trailed off, letting his mind wander back to the kisses Levi had given him, both on the beach, and the good night kiss at the door.

Jean gawked. "Wow, dude. You got it bad. Where did you meet this guy?"

"I caught him breaking into his own restaurant." Eren stood up to lean back against the counter. Jean didn't even say anything, his mouth open, as if he wanted to, but looking completely confused. Eren laughed at the expression. "He left his keys inside, and I caught him picking the lock at the back door. I thought he was a thief, but he was able to prove that he wasn't, and then he came in yesterday to ask me on a date, which I went to last night."

Jean laughed. "Well, you two have quite the story to tell, don't ya? So, did you get laid?"

Eren rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, you idiot. I don't bang on the first date. You know that."

Jean shook his head, "well, you're no fun at all. Then what, did he kiss you or some shit?"

Eren sighed deeply, remembering his kiss on the beach for the millionth time. "Yeah, at sunset on the beach. Seriously, the guy's amazing."

"Wow, dude. Way too sappy for me. I'm not into that romantic shit, but if that's your style, then I'm rootin' for ya." He shot Eren a thumbs-up before turning to grab the dishes. "Now, stop day dreaming and watch the front. I'm going to go do dishes."

"Kay." Eren pushed himself away from the counter and took up a cloth to go wipe down the tables in the lobby. As he finished the last one, the bell rang above the door. Eren spun around and a grin spread wide across his face. Levi stood in the doorway, looking delicious in the gray slacks he had heard so much about.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, excited to see the older man. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well Eren. Thank you. I can see you're in good spirits. Have a good morning?" Levi asked, wrapping the strap around his umbrella and leaning it up against the wall by the door.

"The usual, but you know, I had a great night." Eren said. "Earl Grey as usual?"

"No, actually. I think I want to try something new today. What do you recommend?" Levi answered, much to Eren's surprise.

"Oh? No tea? Okay then. Do you want to try another kind of tea, or something with coffee?" Eren asked.

"Surprise me. I don't mind either way."

"You got it. By the way, those slacks really do wonders for that ass." He winked before walking around the counter to start on a drink he thought Levi would enjoy.

Levi chuckled and moved to stand in front of the register. "I'm glad you like them. I wore them for you today."

Eren made a satisfied sound and hummed. "Well, I could get used to it. Working at the restaurant today?"

Resting against the counter, Levi replied, "Yeah, for a little while. I don't have to close tonight, thankfully. I get really tired of closing. But that's what I have an assistant manager for, right?"

"That's mean," Eren said over his shoulder as he popped a lid over the medium cup. He turned to hand it to Levi.

"Well, believe it or not, it's true. She wants lots of hours anyways, and I don't mind giving her a few of mine. It'll give me a little extra time with Freckle." Levi took the cup from Eren and took a sip, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't know if I said it yesterday, but that cat is so damn cute. I absolutely love him." Eren said, leaning over the counter.

"I like him too. By the way, this is just black coffee." Levi looked at him questioningly.

"The best damn cup of coffee you'll ever have. And you seem like a straight-laced kind of guy, so I figured black would be best for you." Eren explained.

Levi chuckled before giving his answer. "You aren't wrong. I do take my coffee black. I'm impressed at how well you read people."

"I've done this a long time. Hey, would you mind if I cashed in on that free meal tonight with a couple of my friends?" Eren switched the subject suddenly.

"Go ahead. I told you to come cash in any time. So, I take it you aren't free tonight, then?" Levi had this look in his eyes that gave Eren the impression he was disappointed.

"Were you going to ask me on another date, Mr. Ackerman?" Eren teased, hoping to pull the disappointment from those blue eyes.

"Sort of. I was kind of hoping you could come over to my place tonight. I thought we could watch a movie or something, but I won't take you away from your friends." Levi said, hiding his expression behind another sip of coffee.

"I could probably make that work, actually. It's my sister and my best friend. My sister gets up early in the mornings for work at a gym as a personal trainer, and my best friend is working on his master's degree. He spends most of his time studying. I'll be lucky to get an hour out of them. It's just nice to have dinner once in a while." Eren explained and smiled when Levi's eyes brightened with hope. "What time do you think you'll be off? We could come about an hour before, then I'll walk home with you."

"That sounds good. I'll be done around 7:30 or so."

"Then we will be there at 6:30. Do you take reservations?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded, "yes. I'll write down your name when I get there today. I need to get going, but I'll see you tonight, yes?"

Eren grinned and nodded, "absolutely. I can't wait to see you again."

Levi blushed lightly, which Eren didn't expect to see on the older man's cheeks. "But I'm here now."

"I know, but seeing you here is different than hanging out with you elsewhere, so I'll say again. I can't wait to see you." Eren smiled at Levi, making the older man fidget a little where he stood.

"In that case, I look forward to seeing you again, too. I'll see you tonight, Eren. Have a good day." Levi shoved another twenty into the jar, just like the day before, picked up his umbrella, and walked out into the rain.

Eren called after him, "Bye, Levi. See you tonight."

Once Levi was out of view, Eren sighed and rested against the counter again, daydreaming about the night that was to come. A delicious meal, and then he hoped Levi would kiss him again. Maybe they wouldn't even watch the movie, too consumed in making out to bother with it. It made Eren's flaccid cock twitch with interest just thinking about making out with Levi on his gorgeous, black leather couches.

Jean came back from the back room with stacks of clean dishes and spotted Eren with the dreamy look on his face. "Good hell, Eren. How did it get worse?"

Eren looked over his shoulder, "you missed him. He was here. We are hanging out again tonight."

Jean groaned. "Oh, good hell. Who is this guy anyway? Has he been in here before, or is he just coming to see you?"

Eren shook his head, making himself snap out of his daydream. He stood up to face Jean as he put dishes away. "You've met him quite a few times, in fact, you are the one who started the rumors about his gray slacks, which he was totally wearing today, by the way."

"The tea guy!" Jean exclaimed. "No way in hell, buddy. He's way out of your league. I don't believe you for even a second. And he was wearing the gray slacks?! What the fuck, man?"

Eren sighed, pushing away from the counter, "believe it or not, it's the truth. I'm going on dates with the super-hot tea guy. He owns Garrison, the restaurant down the street, and La Mer, a French restaurant on the coast."

Jean scoffed, "well I don't believe you, and I won't until I see it for myself."

"He was just here, Horse Face."

"I don't care. That doesn't prove anything."

"Whatever let's just get back to work." The bell over the door rang, announcing a new rush of customers to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

Steal My Heart

Chapter 2

"Reservations for 3 under Eren at 6:30." Eren said to the host at Garrison, then looked back at Mikasa and Armin, who were surprised he was able to get a reservation on short notice. The woman looked over her list and nodded in confirmation.

"I have you down here. Levi said to give you the best seats in the house. Follow me." The woman led them through the restaurant to a table in the back corner next to a window that looked out over the city. "Your server will be Rico tonight. She will be over to serve you in a few moments."

Eren nodded and thanked the hostess, "Thank you," he read her nametag, "Nanaba." When Eren turned back to his friends, they looked at him with confusion. "What?" he asked.

Mikasa spoke first, "How did you get reservations on a Saturday night at the most popular restaurant in the city?"

"I have a connection." Eren said.

"What kind of connection?" Armin asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I caught someone breaking into the back door, and it turned out to be the owner and general manager, and he is giving us free meals tonight, and we went out on a date last night, and we are going out again tonight." Eren explained quickly, leaving out most of the details.

Armin and Mikasa gaped at him, and before they could say anything, their server came over to take their drink order, then left to give them a minute to look through the menu. Eren already knew what he wanted, and since he wasn't paying, decided to go with one of the more expensive items on the menu, hoping Levi would be okay with that. He told Mikasa and Armin to do the same, and they chose whatever they wanted.

The server came back with their drinks, took their order, and before she left, Eren asked her if Levi was here. She nodded and told him she would get him. "So, you're dating the owner of Garrison, of all places?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, we aren't dating. We just went on a date, but I do like him. He's really nice, smart, and I enjoy his company. And he kissed me last night, and it was amazing."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of my kissing skills." Eren whipped his head around to see Levi standing right behind him and his face flushed bright red.

Eren stammered, "w-well, I-I just… umm…" He decided to just stop talking and bury his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

Levi just chuckled and moved to stand next to him instead of behind him. "I'm glad you could make it tonight."

Rico approached the table again with their salads to start off and said to Levi, "so you found them on your own. I was just coming to look for you."

"Yes, thank you, Rico. These folks will be getting free meals tonight. Bring me the check when they're done. I'll be taking care of your tip as well."

Eren protested, "No! We can take care of the tip. Don't listen to him."

Levi looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm her boss, and she'll listen to what I say. I'll take care of everything tonight, Eren. Don't worry about it."

Eren huffed, realizing he would lose this battle. Rico chuckled and walked away after delivering their salads. Levi approached the seat that wasn't taken and pointed to it, "May I sit for a moment?"

Eren nodded at him, "of course. By the way, we all ordered steaks. I hope that's okay, I know it's expensive."

Levi shook his head. "It's no problem. You could have ordered lobster or crab and I wouldn't have minded in the least. I told you, I owe it to you."

Eren smiled, "thanks, Levi. But really, we can pay the tip."

Levi shook his head. "Not happening, Brat."

Just then a hand reached out and ruffled Levi's perfect hair. He scowled and turned in his chair to glare at the woman standing behind him. Then his eyes widened, "Hanji? You didn't need to be here for another hour, you know? And don't touch my fucking hair"

The woman shrugged then laughed maniacally, "I had nothing better to do. I was bored. I can clock you out if you want, then you could eat with these guys. Is this the guy that caught you picking the lock on the back door?" Hanji pointed at Eren.

Levi shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair to make it lay flat again. "Yes. This is Eren, and his two friends…" He waited for them to say their names, since he didn't know them yet.

"Armin."

"Mikasa."

"There you have it. I'll eat with them if their okay with that?" he phrased it as a question and looked to the other for permission. All three of them nodded their heads in confirmation. "If you want to clock me out and clock yourself in, that's fine. Put in a prime rib for me, medium rare. You know what I like. Have it come out with their food, please?"

"Lobster tail with it, today?"

Levi thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Hanji walked off then, smiling like a maniac. Mikasa and Armin started peppering Levi with questions about how they met, and the date they went on the night before, and Levi patiently answered all of them.

During the questionnaire, Rico brought Levi a glass of wine, having heard from Hanji that he would now be eating with them. Levi offered wine or any other drinks to the others at the table. Eren took a beer of Levi's recommendation, and the other two declined. They talked for a while and ate their food when it came out fifteen minutes later.

Levi insisted they order a dessert to top it off, and finally Rico brought Levi the check. Eren glanced at it, but the total had a zero on it, which meant that it had already been taken care of in the back by the other manager. Levi simply took out his wallet, placed three twenties in the folder, and nodded at the others.

"I really could have paid the tip, you know."

Levi shook his head. "Nope. It's been nice talking to all of you. Would you all like to come to my place to watch a movie?" Levi changed the subject, and Eren shook his head, knowing the answers Levi would get.

Sure enough, Mikasa said, "I should be getting home. I have to be up early for work in the morning."

"And I should get home to study. I have a paper due next week that I need to work on." Armin added at the end.

Levi looked at Eren, "then I guess it's just us?"

Eren nodded, laughing. "I was already planning on it."

Levi nodded. "Then let's get going." All four of them stood from the table and they all walked to the front door together. Outside, they split into two groups, Levi and Eren headed for Rose Tower, and Mikasa and Armin going the other direction to go home. Levi said, "It was a pleasure to meet you two."

"You, too, Levi. We should all go out again some time." Armin said, and Mikasa nodded in agreement next to him.

"Of course. I would like that. Have a good night."

Eren gave each Mikasa and Armin a hug, and he said goodbye before leaving with Levi.

…

Eren and Levi walked side by side to Levi's door on the top floor. Levi let them both in, and it was quiet once Levi closed the door behind them. Levi cleared his throat after a minute and broke the silence. "So, what movie would you like to watch, Eren?" He crossed the room and opened a cabinet by the television to show his selection of DVD's. "we can pick from what I have, or we can use Netflix or Google Play.

Eren approached to look through what Levi had, and when nothing caught his eye, he pulled out his phone to look through the Netflix selection. Levi caught on, and closed the door to the cabinet, then pulled Eren over to sit on the couch. They sat close together to look through what Netflix had to offer.

They eventually settled for a movie neither of them had seen before but had heard about. They settled in next to each other while Levi pulled it up on his TV. Once it started Eren started to be braver. He kicked his shoes off and lifted his feet up onto ottoman with Levi's and scooted a little closer.

After a few minutes, he reached his hand out a little and brushed his knuckles with Levi's. When Levi didn't pull away, he got the courage to take Levi's hand in his own, slotting them together and lacing their fingers. His heart raced as he leaned down to rest his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi accepted the move by resting his head on Eren's.

It only took ten minutes and before either of them knew it, they were cuddling. Levi had his arm around Eren and had leaned back so that Eren's head was now on his chest. Their legs and feet tangled on the ottoman, and Eren had one hand resting on Levi's abdomen, Levi's free hand over it, rubbing circles over his knuckles.

"This movie sucks," Eren said about 45 minutes into it. "Like, what the hell was with that?" He said, gesturing to the stupid girl on screen that just broke up with her boyfriend over nothing. "She should have just stayed with him. Now it's going to cause all kinds of problems.

Levi chuckled into Eren's hair, kissing him on top of the head. "I totally agree."

"And why did she kiss him before? Ug. I don't know if I can handle this shit." He looked up at Levi.

"Then let's not watch it." He said before leaning down to kiss Eren softly on the lips. Soft and chaste slowly worked its way up to heavy and passionate. Levi opened his mouth to lick slowly at Eren's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Eren complied, opening his mouth and pulling Levi's tongue into his mouth with his own and letting Levi explore while they moved until Eren laid back on the couch with Levi over him. His arms wrapped around the older man's back, and Levi barely held himself up on his elbows to hover only inches above Eren. Eventually he let himself drop to rest lightly on Eren's front, relieving some of the strain his core started to feel from holding himself up in a plank.

A wave of heat coursed through Eren's body, not knowing where it started, but knowing exactly where it ended, thanks to the sudden tightness in the front of his jeans. Now with Levi resting on top of him, it wasn't helping his new problem. The sudden desire to grind on Levi's leg hit hard, and he very nearly gave into it. Frustrated that he couldn't have exactly what he wanted, he groaned and pulled out of the heavy kiss.

Levi chuckled, "having issues?"

Eren groaned again and his face grew warm from embarrassment. "If we don't stop, or at least slow down, I'm going to end up breaking yet another one of my rules for you."

"And what rule is that?" Levi asked curiously, leaning down to kiss along Eren's jaw and down his neck.

Eren's breath hitched and he had to stop Levi's teasing in order to answer him properly. "No sex until a relationship is a possibility at the earliest, if not already existent. I don't want to be used or have my heart broken. One night stands are no good for me. They tear me apart. I don't think I could do it, thinking there's something between us, only to have you walk away within minutes."

Levi stopped trying to kiss Eren senseless and instead sat up enough to look at Eren properly. "I would never do that to you, or anyone for that matter."

"I don't doubt that, but you aren't the first person who has said so…" Eren trailed off, letting the unspoken words hang in the air.

Levi couldn't help it. He had to ask, "what happened?"

Eren sighed, sitting up to face Levi, the movie still running in the background. It took him a few minutes to gather enough sense to talk about some of the pain he had been through. While Eren sat in silence, obviously thinking, Levi turned off the movie to sit in perfect silence, waiting patiently to give Eren his full attention. He would wait as long as he needed to.

He only had to wait a few more minutes, though, and Eren started to speak. "My last boyfriend, Zack, was abusive, mentally and physically. We met on a dating app and jumped right into a relationship. I hardly knew him, but I knew how big his cock was and how good it felt inside of me, but that was about it. At first, he was kind, sweet, caring, and everything I could have dreamed of. We had jumped right into having sex, and it became routine that every time we went on a date, we had to have sex.

"After about five dates, the sex started to change. He started to talk down to me and spank me. I don't mind spanking. It's not my favorite thing, but I can see the appeal and I don't mind if that's what my dominant is into. But the way he did it was horrible. He hit too hard. It became too painful, and he would leave bruises on my ass. Sometimes it was so bad I wouldn't even be hard any more by the time he came, which he always insisted on doing inside of me, bareback.

"He called me names, horrible names: slut, whore, cunt, cocksucker… you get the idea. The first few times he did it, I looked past it, thinking it was just some kink of his, but once he started saying it to me outside of the bedroom I realized he meant it. That was actually what he thought of me. I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest, but I started to believe it. The more he said it, the more I believed it. Once I was convinced that I was a horrible human being he started telling me that I could never leave him, because no one would ever love me like he supposedly did.

"I hate to say I believed that too. After only six months he convinced me to move in with him. The dates stopped, the sex became yet even more rough, and my purpose became being his own personal cum dump. I didn't dare speak out, but I was never aroused by him anymore. I dutifully offered up my body, whatever part of me he wanted. He would get himself off, then leave me to help myself if I happened to be hard, which became rare. I couldn't say anything about me not being happy, even though I was miserable, for fear of making him angry.

"I wasn't allowed to have a job after a while, and he made me quit, saying I belonged in the house, cleaning, cooking, or anything else he wanted from me. So, I quit my job and became his personal servant on top of everything. It was then that he started to hit me outside of the bedroom, too. I never left the house, so there was no need to hide any bruises gained from his fits of rage. They were always worse when he drank. Bruises littered my body, new ones cropping up almost daily, and always for something I had supposedly done wrong. The house wasn't clean enough, or dinner wasn't ready on time. I blamed myself completely. I never saw him as the one at fault. I'm pretty sure he broke a few ribs on more than one occasion.

"He started to degrade me even more too, calling me fat and denying me a healthy portion of food, and he cut my hair too short and called me ugly. I became too skinny. My clothes wouldn't fit right, and I would run out of energy faster, making it harder to clean. I hated the way I looked, and quickly grew to hate myself.

"I would put on a façade for my two best friends that I never saw any more. I was allowed to call each of them once a week for an hour each, and during that time, I never let on that I was hurting. I knew they were concerned and wanted to see me, but every time I asked to see them I was quickly shut down. I didn't see Armin or Mikasa for almost a year.

"One day while he was out, I ran to the grocery store. It was the only time I was allowed out of the house, and I could only go if he couldn't. He had already told me that he wouldn't have time, and that I would have to go. I wasn't gone long. No more than an hour. When I walked back in the house I put the groceries away and went to find Zack. I knew he was home, because his car had been in the driveway. In hind sight, I don't know why I went looking for my abuser, but for some reason I found it necessary.

"I found him in our bedroom balls deep in another man. I walked in right as they both climaxed, and they exchanged a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss I craved from him. That was the last straw for me. I ran out of the room and out of the house. I left everything behind: my clothes, phone, everything… and I ran before he even knew that I had seen everything. I know he tried to chase me down, but I hid in the neighbor's bushes and cried until he gave up and went back inside to his other boyfriend.

"I peeked in through the window before leaving. He didn't even seem to care that I had run away. He had made dinner for the other man, and they were cuddling on the couch, sharing kisses and tender touches. He had never done that with me. Not since one of our very first dates.

"I hit an all-time low. I had been brainwashed into believing that he was the only one who would ever love me, so I felt as if I would forever be alone. I wandered the city, not knowing where to go or what to do. I ended up in front of Café Sina where I ran out of energy completely. I practically collapsed in front of the door. Jean's shift had just ended. This was back when he worked the afternoon shifts. He came out and noticed me sitting there. He approached, and I guess he remembered me from some pictures Armin had shown him. He was able to call Armin, and he came to pick me up.

"I don't really remember much from the next few weeks while Armin nursed me back to health. He fed me, bought me all new clothes and a new phone, and never asked too many questions on my bad days. I was depressed, and wouldn't tell him what had happened, but of course, Armin was smart enough to take a good guess. I didn't have to say anything for him to know exactly what happened. I owe Armin so much for those days.

"I started to perk up again, and Jean got me my job at the café. Little by little I started to heal. I put on some weight and started to work out. I started to become proud of who I was again. I still had doubts, because you don't easily forget abuse, but I recognized it for what it was. Zack had been abusive, and I could see that once I took a step back, once I started to become more like myself.

"Once I gained back my confidence I started to date again. I had to prove to myself that I was worthy of more than just Zack. I went on a few dates, and more than one of them ended in the other man's bed, or even my own. I have this problem with trusting what people say too much. They all say that they feel a connection, but the second they've gotten between my legs the connection severs and I realize that the only thing they want is my body.

"With every one-night-stand I would become more and more depressed. I stopped eating again and started to lose weight. Armin noticed, thankfully and sat me down and talked to me. We talked for a long time and we came up with these rules that I we both agreed I would follow. Since I started following my rules, I've been so much happier. I know much sooner who is after me, or just after my body. I don't have to find out after I've already been used and abused."

Eren took a deep breath, summing everything up for Levi, who still sat there, listening intently. "My own naivete is what brought on an abusive relationship and caused all of the problems I had for over two years. The depression, the abuse, everything, came from trusting too quickly, too easily. It's not that I don't trust you, Levi. It's that I don't trust my own judgement. I have those rules in place for a reason. I broke one of them already by letting you kiss me on the first date, and I don't regret it. I just don't want to break again. I really like you, and I don't want to find out you don't feel the same by being kicked out tonight. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection from you."

Eren curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. Levi sat quietly for a moment, processing everything he had just heard. After a few moments, Levi leaned forward to kiss Eren tenderly on the cheek. He spoke quietly into Eren's ear. "I know you will probably have a hard time believing this, Eren, but I feel the same. I like you a lot, and I promise I would never do that to you. I would never dream of hurting you the way others have. If all they wanted was your body, then they're missing the bigger picture. You are worth so much more than just your body. You're gorgeous inside and out. You're smart, brave, kind, and more than I could have ever asked for. You do have a nice body, but that's not what I'm after. It's just a perk. I want you, Eren. I want all of your flaws, talents, insecurities, and anything else you have to offer. I'll gladly take all of it, but unlike everyone else, I'll never let it go. Not unless you say goodbye first."

Eren looked over at Levi from the corner of his eye, "are you asking me to be your boyfriend, because if you are, you should probably actually ask."

Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's cheek one more time. "If you'll have me, Eren, I would like to ask you to be my boyfriend. We don't have to have sex yet if you don't want to."

Eren's heart pounded in his chest and he uncurled himself. A new fire coursed through his veins, and he couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that. I haven't trusted someone enough to have sex in a few years now, but… If I'm going to trust anyone, I want it to be you. Prove me wrong. Please don't break my heart, Levi."

"Never." Levi whispered and pulled Eren in for a passionate kiss before carrying him off to his bedroom.

…

Eren woke the next morning with a pleasantly aching backside. His eyes fluttered open to see Levi next to him, already awake and looking at him. Eren smiled and stretched his arms above his head, feeling all of the places he was sore, but he wasn't about to be disappointed. Levi had been so amazing, he couldn't find it in him to be upset about it.

He relaxed back into his pillow and Levi leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. Levi broke the silence first. "Good morning."

Eren grunted "morning" in return.

"Thanks for last night." Levi said, then his face turned serious, "But now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Eren reacted immediately, his bottom lip quivering and tears already starting to spill from his eyes and onto the pillow. Levi acted quickly, pulling Eren close to him, even as the younger tried to pull himself away. "Wait, wait. Eren, no. It was supposed to be a joke. It was a bad joke. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Eren sobbed into Levi's chest, hearing the words, but not sure if he believed him. "Why would you joke about something like that?" He said between sobs.

Levi stroked Eren's hair and rubbed up and down his naked back. "I don't know. I have a horrible sense of humor. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry anymore. I actually want to make you breakfast. It's Sunday, so neither of us have to work. I want to make you breakfast, then take you out for the day. We could take Titan to the beach and have lunch on the pier. We could have a romantic dinner at that new restaurant that sits at the water's edge. All of that was supposed to be a surprise, but I don't actually want you to leave. And I'm not going to leave. Well, I am going to leave, but you are going with me. I won't leave you."

Eren sniffled, trying to stop the tears from flowing like a river down his face and Levi's bare chest. "That was a bad joke." He said through yet another sob that ripped from his throat unbidden.

"I know. Like I said, I have a horrible sense of humor. Do you know how many shit jokes I have up my sleeve?"

"Shit jokes? Like shitty jokes, or jokes about shit?" Eren asked, distracted.

"Both, but mostly jokes about shit. Even ask Hanji, that's basically what my jokes are made up of." Levi answered, trying to get Eren to stop crying. It seemed to be working.

Eren chuckled a few times, and leaned away from Levi to wipe his eyes, clearing them of tears. "you should really work on your sense of humor. You scared me to death."

"I know. I won't do it again. I promise. I told you last night I would never do that to you, and I meant it. Still do." He leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to Eren's lips. "Now, I happen to be a trained chef that knows how to make some damn good French toast. Seriously, it'll change your life. So why don't we go make breakfast. You can make coffee while I make the French toast. Sound good?"

Eren nodded, taking a deep breath and willing away the last of the tears. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay. Let's go." He kissed Eren one more time then climbed out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head, flexing the muscles in his back and shoulders. Eren bit his lip, nervous, but wanting to lighten the mood he swatted Levi's bare ass lightly with the back of his hand. "Oi" the raven exclaimed and spun around to glare at Eren with no heat behind it, but rather, amusement. "You're asking for it, you little minx."

"Asking for what?" He asked innocently, his eyes big and innocent.

Levi smirked and crawled back onto the bed like a predator stalking his prey, and Eren being the prey. He pushed Eren back down onto his back and moved over him. He ran one finger down the side of Eren's face, down his neck to his collarbones and sternum, ending just above his naval in the groove of his six pack. "This." Levi answered with a snicker as he suddenly sat back on his heels and tickled Eren's sides mercilessly. The brunet squirmed and squealed loudly before bursting into laughter.

"Levi- Levi, stop." He laughed even harder when Levi moved down a little and tickled the backs of his thighs. Levi tickled Eren relentlessly until he was crying from laughing so hard. Eren was laughing so hard he could barely talk. "Levi! A-hahahahaha, wait. It hurts. Stop. I'm gonna pee."

It was the last sentence that made Levi stop and withdraw, saying, "no peeing in my bed."

Eren sat up, sucking in deep, normal breaths, trying to stop the laughs that seemed to just keep coming. "If I had it would have been your fault." Eren had thrashed around so much during the tickle attack that he had pushed the sheets all the way down to the bottom of the bed and he and Levi were left in nothing but their birthday suits, which had started the whole scene in the first place. When Eren came back to his senses he noticed Levi's eyes roaming. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Levi hummed in confirmation. He had sat back on Eren's legs, straddling his thighs. Eren couldn't deny that he was also pleased with the view. With Levi in that position, Eren had a perfect view of the man's toned torso from his broad shoulders and muscled biceps to his defined eight pack. There was also the tattoo that Eren had only briefly noticed the night before. Two gorgeous, elegant wings crossed over each other. One white, one blue. The words "No Regrets" swirled beautifully underneath. The whole thing was placed over his right hip bone. Then there was the man's large cock and balls hanging heavily between his legs. Eren watched the older male's cock twitch slightly in interest.

Before things could progress further, Levi rolled over and back off the bed. He turned to look Eren's direction. "How about a shower first?" He asked over his shoulder before walking away toward the in-suite bathroom. Eren followed after him eagerly.

Eren stepped into the bathroom, three paces behind his new, older boyfriend and stopped in his tracks. The bathroom was huge! Much bigger than any other he had ever seen. The bath and shower were two separate entities lining the wall to his right and the wall opposite him, and both were very large. The shower could have easily fit three people, and showered all of them at once, since there appeared to be no shower head, which meant only one thing: the water came directly from the ceiling more as rain than shower. The bathtub was also massive, big enough for two people to sit side by side, and it had multiple taps to fill it from. Not to mention the jets lining the inside. The toilet could be seen through a separate door, and the vanity to his left had two sinks below a massive mirror. A couple of Levi's hygiene products sat on the counter next to the right sink, clearly the one he would use.

His gaze returned to Levi who had stepped into the shower and was pushing buttons on the wall. As Eren predicted, water fell directly from the ceiling in half of the shower. Levi turned to him, "well, are you going to join me, or just stand there and gawk?"

Eren forced his feet to move to join Levi in the shower where they shared sweet kisses and washed each other's hair and backs. When they finished, they went back out to the bedroom to get dressed, and that's when realization hit. "Oh my gosh, Levi."

"What?" Levi turned to Eren with a clean pair of boxers in his hands.

"Two things: One, I don't have any clean clothes, and two… oh, my poor Titan. He's probably dying to go out…" Eren worried his lip between his teeth as he thought of the golden retriever. "I hope he didn't have an accident. He hasn't been out since before dinner last night. Oh man, I'm such an idiot!"

Levi stepped forward with his boxers now on, and another set in his hands. He handed it to Eren. "Here. These are too big for me, so you can keep them. Just wear your clothes from yesterday. Go change and take Titan out, and I'll make breakfast while you're gone. I'll see you in the kitchen in a little bit." He leaned forward and kissed the younger man once before turning to find some new clothes for the day.

Eren moved quickly, throwing on his dirty clothes and running out the door with his keys in hand. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button multiple times, knowing it wouldn't make the elevator come any faster. The second the doors opened, he slid in, pressed the button to close the doors and the button for his floor, and he waited impatiently for his floor to come. When the door opened, he squeezed himself out the doors and past his neighbors, who looked at him funny. "Titan hasn't been out." Was his quick explanation. The couple laughed as Eren ran down the hallway.

He put the key in the door and threw it open to see Titan getting up from his bed. He ran over to Eren excitedly and jumped up to hug him around the waist. He didn't stay up on his hind legs for long before he dropped and started pacing circles around Eren and went to sit by the door, as expected. "I'm sorry, buddy. Let's get you outside, huh?"

The dog barked once in answer and Eren went to go get his leash from the basket. He came back, attached the leash, and opened the door for Titan to nearly drag him down the hallway. He had just enough time to lock the door before Titan took off again, taking Eren with him. He stood in front of the elevator and Eren pushed the button. The doors opened a few minutes later and Titan drug him there, too.

The pattern repeated all the way there until Eren opened the gate to the fenced dog area and took the retriever's leash off. Titan took off, sniffing around before squatting to do his business. Eren decided to stay there with the dog for just a little longer so he could run with one of the other dogs for a minute to get out some of the cooped up energy.

He pulled out his phone to text Levi.

_Eren: He made it, barely._

_Levi: That's good. No accidents, then?_

_Eren: No, thank the heavens. Hey, I just realized I don't have a key for the elevator. _

_Levi: Buzz me when you're in the elevator to come back up and I'll let you in. _

_Eren: You mean there's an actual buzzer to get into the top floor? Like in the movies?_

_Levi: Yes, there is. There're three buttons next to the button for the top floor with the apartment numbers above them. Choose mine and I'll let you up._

_Eren: Sounds good. See you in a bit._

Levi responded with a thumb's up and a picture of two pieces of French toast cooking on his stove. Eren laughed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He called Titan to him and they went back to Eren's apartment where he changed quickly, ran a brush through his unruly hair, and called it good. He left the apartment again, telling Titan to stay, knowing he would be back to get him soon, and went back to the elevator.

More excited than he needed to be, he looked up at the rows of buttons, and sure enough, next to the button for the top floor were three more buttons. The one on the far left had Levi's room number and his last name next to it. He pushed the button and could hear the buzzing. Levi's voice came over the speaker. "Eren?"

"Yep." He answered, and the elevator started to move up. It opened to Levi's floor and Eren walked back into Levi's unlocked apartment. "That's so cool." He said, approaching Levi in the kitchen. A large stack of French toast already sat on the counter on a plate with a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup. "Looks delicious."

"Yeah. I'm hungry. Why don't you get the coffee started and we can eat?" Levi pointed to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Okay." Eren went over to start the coffee and turned to address Levi mid-brew. "Hey, you need a new coffee maker. This one kind of sucks." He gave Levi a cheeky grin.

Levi looked over at him with a raised brow and a piece of French toast on his spatula. "I don't drink coffee often, so I've never seen the need, but I guess if you're going to be around a lot I should probably get a new one, huh? Why don't you pick one out today? We can stop somewhere, and I'll get whatever one you recommend."

"I was kind of kidding, but it still wouldn't be a bad idea." Eren answered and opened the cupboard above him, hoping to find mugs. He had guessed right, apparently, since there were mugs up on the second shelf.

"How did you know where to find the mugs?" Levi asked curiously as he separated the French toast onto two plates.

Eren shrugged, "lucky guess. I had no idea." He poured coffee into two mugs and followed Levi to sit at the bar. Levi pushed him a plate and Eren traded him for one of the cups. The toppings were placed between them, and they dug into their piles of the sweet breakfast. "So, you mentioned something about taking Titan to the beach?"

Levi nodded, "yeah. It's been so hot lately I though a trip to the beach might be nice. Does Titan like the ocean?"

"I can't keep him out of it when we go. He likes me to play fetch with him in the water. We can take one of his water toys. Then lunch on the pier you said?"

Levi nodded again, "if that's okay with you."

"Definitely," Eren answered. "This sounds like it'll be a fun day." He smiled at Levi.

Levi chuckled and pointed at Eren's plate. "Then get eating. We have all day to talk."

Eren took the advice given to him and focused on eating his food. He wasn't sure if this relationship would work out in the end, but he had decided to give it a try. He was already starting to see himself with Levi for the long run. Levi started out as a thief when Eren met him and would be one in the long run. After all, he would end up stealing Eren's heart.


End file.
